Mary's in India
by poynterjones
Summary: Songficlet Harry Potter was lying down on his bed, his verdant eyes penetrating the white ceiling. He had been at the position for nearly two hours. The memories replayed over and over in his head, depressing him more. Maybe she never loved me…
1. She Said She'd Call

_Danny is lonely cos Mary's in India now  
She said she'd call but that was three weeks ago_

Harry Potter was lying down on his bed, his verdant eyes penetrating the white ceiling. He had been at the position for nearly two hours. The memories replayed over and over in his head, depressing him more. _Maybe she never loved me…_he thought. If she really loved him, why would she leave? He knew the new job was important to her, but he never thought she'd choose it over him.  
He slipped his right hand over his chest to feel a heartbeat; it was there. He felt that his heart had disappeared, so now and then, he'd place his hand across hi chest—just to see if it was still beating.  
Just two hours ago, he said goodbye the one thing he loved most in his life—Cho Chang. Tears flowed freely off the ends of his eyes onto the pillow as his thoughts carried him back to two hours ago…  
Harry looked solemn as he watched the black car carrying his love away. He went back into the building and started to climb the steps to his flat when something hit him. He couldn't let Cho leave; he had to go after her; he had to fight more. It seemed stupid, but he needed to try to talk her out of going one last time. He tore out of the building and waved frantically for a taxi. Finally a taxi stopped. Harry jumped in a yelled, "Quickly! Kings Cross!" The driver hit the gas pedal and the sped off to Kings Cross. Once they arrived there, Harry dumped a few bills of money on the driver and said a quick thank you then ran into the building, not sure of where he was going. He spotted Cho, her glossy, raven hair stood out immensely in the crowd. "Cho! Cho!" He called out, running towards her. She stopped and smiled at Harry. "Cho! You can't go! I love you." He pleaded, running his fingers through her silky hair.  
"Harry, you shouldn't have followed me." Cho said, her bright brown eyes full of sorrow.  
"Please stay, I can't live without you."  
"Harry, I thought you understood. I have to go…" She said, cupping his cheek with her hand. He kissed him briefly on the lips then turned to go.  
"No! Cho, no, you can't go!" Harry begged, holding on to one of her arms.  
"Harry, let go. I'll miss my train. I love you." She said gently pulling her arm free of his grasp then headed to her train, not looking back. Tears flowed effortlessly from Harry's eye. He sniffed then brushed the tears roughly away then turned to go.  
Harry cringed at the memory then turned on his side and drifted off to sleep, hoping he wouldn't wake up.  
For the next three weeks, Harry anticipated her phone call. She said she would call, but she didn't. He made up excuses for why she didn't call. _She's probably busy_, he'd say to himself over and over.  
His flat was a mess. There were plates in the sink from three weeks ago, and clothing collected dust on his bedroom floor.

_She left all her things well, her books and her letters from him  
And as the sun rises, on Mary, it sets on him_

**More coming soon. It's quite a ficlet. it's not very long. Check out my other fics, though. :)**


	2. I'll Probably Never Get a Chance to See

Four weeks passed since Cho's departure. Harry didn't swallow his excuses anymore. He came to his senses that Cho wasn't going to call. It was stupid lying around being depressed so he decided to clean up his flat. He walked to the kitchen and with a wave of his wand, the dishes started cleaning themselves. He walked back to his room and waved his wand again, muttering something. The clothing on the floor magically dropped themselves into Harry's hamper. Next, he decided to explore the unknown world under his bed. He lifted his bed skirt and the first thing that caught his eye was a shoebox. He pulled it out and blew the dust off the lid to reveal the words "Gladrag's Wizardwear" imprinted on the lid in bold, blue letters. He opened the lid and saw letters upon letters in the box. He pulled the top one up and quickly glanced through it. It was letter he wrote to Cho his 6th year at Hogwarts. He chuckled as he read it. He set it down and looked at the rest of the letters. They were all corny love letters exchanged between the two lovers. The letters seemed to make him sadder rather than happy. He stopped reading them then stuffed them in the box carefully and slipped it under the bed again. He decided he was going to work. He had already used up all his vacations for the next three years. He took a shower and washed up and slipped into his favorite emerald robes. He didn't have time to eat breakfast so he just skipped it and went to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. He stepped in and said clearly, "The Ministry of Magic."  
He landed in one of the many fireplaces of the Ministry then stepped out and headed to the floor he worked on.  
He arrived in the auror's department and entered through the door that was labeled "Aurors."

_Just dance, just drink and just see the things  
I'll probably never get a chance to see_

He turned the doorknob and entered, greeted with friendly gestures and comments. He sat down on a chair in his cubicle and started continue where he left off before his vacation when a voice in the cubicle behind him said, "You're back…I wasn't sure you were coming back." The voice chuckled.  
"Of course I was going to come back, Hermione. I didn't spend 7 years with Snape for nothing!" He said comically.  
Hermione's cheerfulness faded when she asked, "Are you fine with Cho…"  
"Yes, I mean, she's not coming back, so I might as well get over it." Harry said, playing with a sneakoscope.  
"Oh, alright. She replied to my letter."  
Harry's ears perked up, "Really? What did she say?"  
"She loves it in India. She said she went to a night club the other day and got drunk," Hermione said chuckling, "And she visited the Tahj Mahal. I would love to visit it someday…the Indian wizards were fascinating…"  
"Sounds like she likes it there…" Harry said sadly, setting the sneakoscope back on his desk, trying to hide the tears blurring his eyes from Hermione. He quickly brushed them away and turned back to Hermione.  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I know how much you loved her."  
"Yeah, but she chose India over me," He inhaled deeply through his nostrils and exhaled forcefully through his mouth, "All good things must come to an end…"  
He turned back to his work and away from Hermione. He was working on finding the dark wizard, Malfoy the Malevolent before he had his long vacation. He wasn't anywhere near finding his location. Three weeks ago, his mine kept slipping to Cho and not concentrating on his work. He blocked all thoughts of Cho from his mind then continued on with his work.  
"Attention everyone, the Annual Ministry Banquet is held tonight in the recreation room, level three. Please attend…or else." A voice announced over the speaker.  
"Harry, are you going?" Hermione asked.  
Harry shrugged, "There's nothing else better to do, I suppose I will."


End file.
